Until The End, My Love
by The Flame-Metal Alchemist
Summary: "I will love you forever and always. Until the end, Roza, my sweet, sweet Roza." From Dimitri's point of view. Dimitri has been transferred to St. Basil, terminated as Lissa's Guardian. Rose can't take it. She can't loose him again. Dimitri's solution may be too late. but how much convincing will it take to get Rose to agree?
1. Chapter 1

**_I remember the day you told me you were leavin', _**

**_I remember the makeup runnin' down your face. _**

**_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them,_**

**_ like every single wish we ever made. _**

**_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia,_**

**_ and forget about these stupid little things._**

**_ Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you,_**

**_ and the memories I never can escape._**

**_ Cause I'm not fine at all._**

**_ Tell me this just a dream._**

**_ Cause I'm really not fine at all._**

**_~Amnesia- 5 Seconds of Summer~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV<strong>

***Flashback***

_"Dimitri..." Rose burst into my room crying._

_"_Roza_, what's wrong, my love?" I had asked jumping up from my chair and puling her close._

_She shoved me away. I looked at her with wide eyes. "No! I can't do this! I can't take hiding us anymore! We can't be together, not like this!" She gasped and let out another heartbroken sob._

_"Rose I-" She cut me off. "No, Dimitri! I can't do this! Choose! Me or your charge! I love you too much. It _kills_ me that this has to be hidden, that I am not _allowed_ to fall in love_! They_ come first. Well, sorry but sometimes, Guardians come first too." She says calming a little._

_"_Roza_, I know. I love you so much it hurts. We _need_ to be together, but I don't know how. I've become a Guardian because of those I love, for my family. I will do anything for you _Roza_, but _please_ don't make me choose between you and my family. I love all of you so much." I had told her, tears in _my_ eyes._

_"I-I understand. B-but, Alberta t-told me y-you're being removed f-from guarding L-lissa. You're b-being sent b-back to Russia. To your family. S-she said t-to tell you. Y-you're going t-to be guarding a-at St. Basil's. L-lissa told m-me to go with y-you, she told me t-to put me f-first f-for once. If I go with you, we can be happy. Dimitri, I want that so bad. But I can leave Lissa. What should I do? I need you and her." Rose answered._

I've been dwelling on this all night (or day, I guess, its about 11 a.m.). Rose has graduated, all the new Guardians and their Moroi charges are packing their bags. Suddenly, it comes to me, so _obvious _Adrian Ivashkov could've seen it (I figure that's what Rose will say when I tell her.)

I grab my duster and sprint out the door of my room and out of the Guardian dorms all together. With speed challenging that of a Strigoi, I reach the Novice dorms, that lay on the other side of the school grounds. I try to look like a Guardian on watch, not an excited 24 year old off to see his lover. My attempt to look normal didn't work, apparently. The Novice dorm matron looked at me quizzically.

She slowly started, "Guardian Belikov? You aren't in the schedule for tonight-"

"I'm standing in for Guardian Alto." I cut in.

"Guardian Alto came in an hour ago. And all 5 Guardians assigned to the dorms this shift are here." She tells me looking closely in my eyes. Her eyes widen and she whispers, "Go to her. Whoever she is. Go find _Ваш маленький цветок._" I nodded and walked off in a daze.

She told me to find "my little flower".

My rose

Roza.

My body is on auto-pilot as I find the stairs to the third floor. I sprint until I reach her door. Pulling out my key, I go to unlock the door.

"Dimitri? Why are you outside Rose Hathaway's room?" Alberta asks walking down the hall.

Uh-oh. Busted...


	2. AN sorry please read

Okay really quick a/n.

I want to make it clear there will be either two or thee updates a week or one or two in three months. I'm still in school and have a lot of extracurricular classes, like GT. I love what I do but I can't do it all. I have my regular classes (math, science, reading, history), plus four GT classes, Drama, Phys. Ed,


	3. Chapter 2

**So save me,**

**From who I'm supposed to be;**

**Don't wanna be a victim of authority,**

**I'll always be a part of the minority.**

**Save me,**

**From who I'm supposed to be;**

**So tell me tell me tell me what you want from me,**

**I don't wanna be another social casualty!**

**~Social Casualty- 5 Seconds of Summer~**

* * *

><p><em>"Dimitri? Why are you outside Rose Hathaway's room?" Alberta asks walking down the hall.<em>

_Uh-oh. Busted..._

**Dimitri's POV**

"Well, uh... I... Rose... uh... um... you see-" I stutter.

"I see what, Belikov?" Alberta asks crossing her arms an raising her eyebrows. "What is so important to you that you have to tell Rosemarie right now?"

"I... Rose and I... we..." I'm silent for a minute. "I love her." I say finally, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Alberta looks at me with wide eyes, dropping her intimidating air. "What?!" She whisper yells.

"Can I explain later? I really need to talk to мое сердце." I say, getting impatient. "This is really important. It's about St. Basil."

"A-alright. But you have to tell me first thing tomorrow!" Alberta walks away.

* * *

><p>I enter her room to find Rose laying tangled in her sheets, wearing a white tank top and a pair of baggy black shorts. Her hair is a bird's nest and she's drooling from the corner of her mouth.<p>

"Beautiful." I whisper.

I pull off my duster and kick off my shoes. I sit down on the bed next to her sleeping form. I want to let her sleep but if I don't tell her this now I don't know what she'll do. "Roza?" I whisper shaking her. "My love, its about St. Basil's.'

She slowly opens her eyes and pulls me close. "Dimitri I have an idea..." She mumbles.

"I do too." I tell her. She looks at me, asking me to speak first.

I explain my idea of Lissa, Rose, Christian, and I going to Russia. "You and I could guard at the school and Lissa could learn more about Spirit from one of my friends. She uses Spirit and Is married to her bondmate. Her name is Oksana. You could meet Vikka and Paul and Zoya and-"

"Okay. But how come Christian gets to come?" Rose asks whining slightly.

"Lissa wont leave without him." I say simply.

Rose scrunches her nose, "Okay. Let's go see them, they're both in Adrian's room, with Eddie and Mia, having their own little party." She hops up, pulling on a sweatshirt- I'm pretty sure she took it from me- and some sweatpants along with a pair of Nike Airs. I put my shoes on and slip on my duster as I escort her out of the building and into the guest building. We take the elevator up to Adrian's room.

**Rose POV**

"Rose! You said you weren't coming!" Lissa yells as she runs over and hugs me, not acknowledging Dimirti beside me. "Oh, hi Guardian Belikov." se says looking surprised as she lets me go.

I look at everyone. Taking a deep breath I say, "Well, now's as good a time as any to tell them, Dimirti."

"Tell us what?" Adrian asks.

"You, of all people, should know 'what', Adriana." I say glaring.

"Alright, Roza, stop harassing Lord Ivashkov. Let's tell them already. I really can't hold it in any longer." Dimtri says putting a hand on my wrist.

"DimitriandIaregoingout." I let out quickly. "What?" Christian asks with a confused look.

"Roza and I are together." Dimitri tells them, grabbing my hand.

"Before you say anything you know why I didn't tell you. I would have but there's so much going on and I didn't want you to worry so I'm sorry." I tell them quickly. "But he's transferring to Russia, to the school and I can't live with out you _or_ him Lissa. I think we should all go. Dimitri, tell her about your friend."

"There is a friend of my mother's named Oksana. She's married to her guardian and bondmate, Mark. She uses Spirit. She and Mark can teach you and Rose a lot about your powers. I figured Christian could com and learn hand-to-hand combat and teach the Moroi at St. Basil's about fire magic. Mia, Eddie is your guardian. Are you planning anything after here? Because Rose and I could help you and Christian with hand-to-hand combat, I know you've learned some but there are some thing you can do and I can teach you because you your smaller size and height. So, will you all com to Russia?"

"What about me?" Adrian asks.

"Adriana, you can go wherever you want." I tell him harshly.

Lissa and Christian are talking and finally come to a decision. Lissa smiles brightly, showing her fangs, "Of course, Rose!" She lets out.

Mia and Eddie also agree, and Adrian tags along.

"So we'll always be together, we can't _not _cause problems!" I say hugging all of them, even Christian.


End file.
